cAaMmmIiiLllLuUuUXXxXxX
by Fundo do Poco
Summary: Harry Potter catou um ninfeto mas achou sarna pra se coçar bagarai. Um história ruim sobre sexo, nomes malucos, OC's depressivos, programas da Globo e incesto. Já mencionamos ruim? Não custa reforçar: É um Cú com acento.


**Autora: **M. Sallaberry P.**[Astronium: Saúde] **[**Princesa Flax: *procurando a tecla SAP em algum lugar]**** [ Sir Jatropha: M é a abreviação de que, madame? O que é uma sallaberry?]****  
****Título: **Você Decide: Camilo [**Princesa Flax: Se você quer que sim, ligue para 6969696969]****  
****Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Sinopse:** Harry tem um jovem amante, e um velho problema.**[Astronium: A pipa do vovô não sobe mais...]**[**Princesa Flax: O problema dele é este fic.]**** [Sir Jatropha: Em tese a sinopse deveria resumir o texto... Essa frase mal serve para provocar curiosidade, quanto mais de resumo]**  
**Shipper:** HP/OP, entre outros.  
**Classificação: **MA ou NC-17 [**Princesa Flax: Decide porra!]****[ Sir Jatropha: Se a própria autora-é mulher né?- não sabe como classificar não é bom sinal...] **  
**Gênero:** Drama/Angst **[Astronium: Angustiado e dramático fico eu, lendo isso]**[**Princesa Flax: Angustiada e dramática fiquei eu por ter sido obrigada a ler isso]**

**Disclaimer: isso não é meu, e eu não sou loira!****[Astronium: Plágio é uma coisa sinistra. Plagiar fic ruim é ainda mais complexo. E qual o problema com loiros e loiras, hem? O.õ]**** [Princesa Flax: PRECONCEITO COM A LOIRAS]****[Sir Jatropha: Isso o que? A fic, os personagens? O site? E o que tem a cor do cabelo a ver com a situação? Alguém tem alguma estatísticas de loiras e yaois?]**

**Aviso: Contém cenas de homem x homem, incesto, e sexo. Se não gosta por favor se retire.****[Astronium: *tenta correr, mas está sendo obrigado a fazer isso devido a uma compulsão piscótica*]** [**Princesa Flax: *tenta correr, mas algum ignóbil a trancou com esta coisa] ****[Sir Jatropha: A parte de incesto e sexo foi fácil. Mas... O que vem a ser cenas "homem x homem"?Os personagens masculinos vão sair no tapa e isso é algo tão moralmente ofensivo que seja preciso alertar os leitores mais sensíveis?] **

**Observação: Isso é uma brincadeira, lembram do programa apresentado há alguns anos, em que o publico telefonava para escolher o final da novelinha?** [**Princesa Flax: Plágio Again]****Sim, a estória apresentada tem****três finais já prontos****.**[**Princesa Flax: Um só não é tortura suficiente? T_T]****Mas é vocês que escolhem por meio de review´s, eu vou apresentar os finais, e será postado depois de duas semanas o final vencedor, na semana seguinte será postado os outros dois finais****.****[Astronium: Negrito queima os olhos, nem li. Mentira, imaginei o Sérgio Chapelin falando isso e me contorci no chão XDDDDD]** **[Sir Jatropha: Lá em cima foi dito que a fic teve beta-reader... Todo mundo deixa passar um errinho ou outro, mas deixar passar erros de concordância é um pouco demais. "São vocês" e "serão postados os outros"**

Agradecimentos a:

**Rapousa,** por ser ótima em nomes originais e conversas madrugada adentro;

**Bella Potter Malfoy,** por ser uma paciente beta-reader **[Astronium: Faço um trocadilho sobre uma paciência digna do reino celestial ou sobre ela ser uma paciente terminal, depois dessa?]**[**Princesa Flax: Melhor mudar de profissão]** e ótima amiga.

Boa Leitura! **[Astronium: Deus queira]** [**Princesa Flax:...Amén *se benze*]**

**Você decide!****[Astronium: *ignora*]** [**Princesa Flax: Rede Globo!]**

Aqueles olhos azuis eram tão bonitos e tão amorosos, que lhe fizeram cair por terra. **[Astronium: Vai acudir o painho!!! Caiu por terra, coitado.]** O branco pálido da aveludada pele lhe fazia tão bem sob suas ásperas mãos. [**Princesa Flax: Pra isso inventaram o hidratante, sabia?]**** [Sir Jatropha: Se a graça da pele era a cor branca e não a textura de veludo pra que gastar bits escrevendo a-ve-lu-da-da?] **Os cabelos finíssimos de um castanho claro, se não fosse por pequeníssimos detalhes, juraria que acabara de deitar com um Malfoy, mas aquele garoto 20 anos mais novo que si, na personalidade e espontaneidade nunca seria um _Malfoy_.** [Sir Jatropha: espontaneidade não pode ser considerado um traço da personalidade?]**

Fizeram amor a noite inteira. Sim, aquele era diferente, era belo, se entregava ao sexo como quem se entrega ao céu. Um amante vigoroso, em plena juventude, fazia o moreno querer mais até quase a exaustão física. E quando ela [**Princesa Flax: Mudança de Sexo!!!]** chegava, toques e beijos quase castos faziam adormecer o garoto em seu peito.

Camilo era seu nome, não precisava saber mais que isso. **[Astronium: Imagina, pro Harry basta uma bunda durinha que ele não tá nem aí se você é o Dobby]**Mas ele precisava saber que agora ele era seu, e só seu. [**Princesa Flax: Egoísta!] **Daquela cama só sairia quando ele quisesse. Possessividade? Nem pensar, na noite anterior ele havia prometido ser seu para sempre, e seria. **[Astronium: Pressinto coleiras]** Custe o que custar, agora não tinha mais volta. Camilo era seu, e de mais ninguém. [**Princesa Flax: Freud explica]**

- Bom dia, **[Astronium: O QUE TEM DE BOM, CARAMBA?]** - o garoto acordara, bocejando e se alinhando mais ainda ao seu corpo.**[Sir Jatropha: alinhando = ficando em linha. Para evitar traumas maiores com possíveis duplos sentidos, vamos assumir que a palavra certa seria "aNInhando" certo?] **- Hum, está tão bom aqui, eu nunca mais quero ir embora. [**Princesa Flax: Gostou de tomar no tomba]**

- E você não vai, pelo menos por enquanto. - os olhos de Camilo brilharam em resposta. - Você é meu agora. - Harry o puxava mais para perto, num forte abraço. **[Astronium: Bara in love 3]**

- Jura! Posso ficar com você? Posso me mudar para cá? Se quiser aprendo a cozinhar, lavar, para ser só seu... [**Princesa Flax:** *tentando arrombar a porta e sair daqui*]** [Astronium: Imagina a cara de cu do moleque se o Harry dissesse: "Pra isso tem diarista, mona" XP]**

- Calma... - _e porque não o garoto vir morar com ele? Já vivera sofrendo de mais, nunca encontrara ninguém, se não desse certo, dava uma boa grana e o garoto se mandava, já havia feito antes com garotos-de-programa_ **[Astronium: O Nevile nunca me enganou, o putinho] ****-** sua voz se suavizou - Traga suas coisas ainda hoje. Mas antes, venha cá.**[Sir Jatropha: Esses 2 parágrafos são mais 1 prova q yaoistas vivem num mundo cor de rosa: qq 1 c/2 neurônios sabe que levar o 1º paspalho bom de cama p/casa não é a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer, se o dito cujo for "profissional" menos ainda. Se a fic não fosse yaoi aposto que o título seria "Linha Direta: Camilo"]**

A manhã passou rápida, quando o mais velho foi tomar um banho, o garoto não quis desgrudar. Assim foi no café da manhã, que virou almoço e virou Salada de Camilo com Cerejas. [**Princesa Flax: *náuseas*]** **[Astronium: Aí minha coerência. Aí minha sanidade.] **De sobremesa Musse de Chocolate sobre Harry, [**Princesa Flax:** Ai, minha diabetes] **[Astronium: Não, sério, eu sou uma pessoa tolerante. Slash? Vá lá. Putismo acúcarado? Que seja. Mas canibalismo não, PQP]**mais um banho. Quando o garoto cruzou a porta, **[Astronium: *Imagina o protagonista chegando as vias de fato com o batente e ri*]** depois de um beijo muito mais caliente **[Astronium: E poliglota]** e molhado, já eram quatro horas da tarde. [**Princesa Flax: *vomita*]****[Sir Jatropha: casal c/20 anos de diferença de idade + 1 deles sendo garoto de programa + declaração de amor + PEDIDO p/morar na casa do cliente(me tira dessa vida T_T) + ACEITAÇÃO do pedido + horas de sexo ininterrupto= a) "e viveram felizes" para sempre; b) tragédia anunciada; ]**

Às exatas dezenove horas, o garoto voltara com seu malão. Disse que só trouxera algumas coisas, [**Princesa Flax: só o básico, consolo, gel...]** **[Astronium: Só as coisas básicas, bicha. O resto mandei vir de frete] **depois buscaria as outras, porque estava morrendo de saudade. Harry perguntou, num pequeno intervalo, sobre sua família, Camilo lhe respondeu que ficariam muito felizes com a mudança, já até mandara uma carta para o pai. [**Princesa Flax: "Querido papai...eu sou gay. Felicidades.] ****[Astronium: "Prezado e mui estimado papai. Hoje estarei me mudando para a casa do Harry. Nós vamos fazer muitas loucuras e foder como coelhinhos, o senhor não precisa se preocupar. Com amor, Camilo. PS: nos vemos no capítulo 4 ;D"] **Os dias que se passaram foram tranqüilo, às vezes Harry tinha que sair para decidir algo, mas nunca demorava, e, quando voltava, Camilo tinha preparado alguma comida, uma surpresa com muito sexo... [**Princesa Flax: além de biba... ninfomaníaca por comida]**** [Sir Jatropha: Mundo Cor de Rosa dos ursinhos carinhosos ou qualquer coisa mais gay que a pivetada assista atualmente = o amor é lindo; Mundo Real onde Papai Noel é o velho pedófilo que trabalha no shopping e o coelhinho da páscoa é o prato principal do almoço com a família (não se atrevam a fazer perguntas constrangedoras sobre os ovos) = "Homem é morto por garoto de programa com quem mantinha um relacionamento amoroso. A polícia não tem pistas do paradeiro do assassino"]**

Porém no quarto dia, parecia que um tornado batia a porta. Quando finalmente abrira, depois de uns minutos para estar decente, **[Astronium: Aposto que pó a cinta liga só de sacanagem XP]** [**Princesa Flax: *bate a cabeça na porta para tirar a imagem mental*]** **[Sir Jatropha: Se todos os tornados fossem tão educados assim teríamos muito menos vítimas fatais de desastres naturais]**um homem de forma imponente, com cara de mandão **[Astronium: MANDÃO XDDDDDDDD****]** exigia ver Camilo, para levá-lo de volta. Por hora o moreno pensou que era só mais um segurança de qualquer cafetão, já que conhecera o garoto num lugar não tão propício para uma pessoa de "família". **[Astronium: Depois que o Florean morreu, abriram um puta bordel de dançarinas de cancã. Foi lá. Quem me contou foi o Orkut.]**

Camilo aparecera, depois de Harry perguntar quanto ele queria pelo garoto, de hobby , com voz cortante e olhos frios. _Era o primeiro sinal_. **[Astronium: Por partes, vai ser longo: Quem perguntou deve ser o tornado esmurrador de portas, não o Harry o.õ HOBBY? Desde quando perguntar o preço das pessoas por aí é um Hobby? Voz cortante? Devia ter derrubado a porta com ela. Olhos frios? Nem conhece o homem e já enfia esses dedos imundos nas córneas do coitado? Chamem o Mel Gibson pra interpretar os sinais]**. **[Sir Jatropha: O Astronium já faz a piadinha do hobby-robe, mas de quem é a voz cortante e olhos frios do Camilo, de Harry, do Tornado-man?]**

- Sr. Rubens, diga ao _papai_ que estou muito bem, caso ele não tenha recebido minha carta. - _voz arrastada! _Harry engoliu em seco.** [Sir Jatropha: prq voz arrastada seria algo assustador?] **

- Mas ele insiste em lhe ver, Sr. Camilo. **[Astronium: Tá na seca e precisa dar uma caprichada]**

- Se ele quer tanto me ver, que pelo menos uma vez na vida venha até mim. -[**Princesa Flax: Ficou macha!]** _veneno!_Talvez o moreno tenha se encrencado de verdade.**[Sir Jatropha: Certo, até aqui já temos: "primeiro sinal"-voz cortante e olhos frios?, "voz arrastada!" e "veneno!" - exclamações inclusas – em itálico. Parece importante. É pedir demais que esse destaque seja explicado?]**

- Sim Sr. Camilo. - e o guarda-costa foi embora. **[Astronium: Chegou cheio da moral e bastou a biba engrossar a voz que se mandou. Fraco.] **

Na mesma noite, Harry **por acaso **perguntou sem querer saber mais qual era o nome completo de Camilo. **[Astronium: Cudy Ampola XDDDDDDD]** [**Princesa Flax: *tentando traduzir que porra é esta?*]** A resposta do mais novo fez ele se sentir numa Hogwarts da Groelândia. [**Princesa Flax: WHAT?]** **[Astronium: Tivesse dado um chupão ia parar nas Bahamas? De-lhe milhagem.]** Porém havia mais mágoa do que deixava passar na voz. Seus olhos acordaram vermelhos no outro dia, nada que um carinho especial Na mesma noite, Harry **por acaso **perguntou sem querer saber mais [**Princesa Flax: Processem a Beta analfabeta!]** qual era o nome completo de Camilo. **[Astronium: Boquete]** [**Princesa Flax: Creu velocidade 6]** não trouxesse de novo a alegria natural do garoto.** [Sir Jatropha: Mais alguém achou que ficou faltando alguma coisa, como atenção na betagem e, assim, sem pressão, quem sabe a maldita resposta do pivete?]**

Camilo estava realmente feliz, Harry não era difícil de conviver.** [Sir Jatropha: ou tivemos um salto temporal ou o go go boy é bem volúvel. Num parágrafo está destilando mágoa e tristesa, no outro já estava realmente feliz?]** Era um amante e tanto, com fogo [**Princesa Flax: CHAMEM OS BOMBEIROS!]** e principalmente dedicado. Mas se seu pai achava que ele iria voltar com o rabo entre as pernas, estava muito enganado. **[****Astronium: Ia voltar com outra coisa]** [**Princesa Flax: com o rabo dolorido, quer dizer.]**** [Sir Jatropha: o quem a ver a hablidade sexual do velho tarado com o pai do garoto? Se Harry fosse um amante ruim o tal Camilo voltaria pro pai, é isso?]** Não era mais um garotinho, que não sabia para onde correr, que chorava por tudo que seu pai lhe dizia. Agora ele tinha o herói do mundo mágico, ele lhe protegeria. [**Princesa Flax: HE-MAN!]** **[Astronium: AHÃ!]**

Uma semana depois, o maldito guarda-costas batia novamente à porta. Dessa vez com um pedido para Camilo fazer um visita ao hotel que ele estava hospedado há umas duas quadras da casa do moreno.** [****Sir Jatropha: **_**Ahem**_**... ELE QUEM?!]** O garoto bateu o pé [**Princesa Flax: Calma, titia!]** **[Astronium: NÃO VOU, NÃO VOU, NÃO VOU, NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!!!]** e disse que não iria, seu pai tinha que vir até ele, ou nada feito. Harry ponderou e insistiu que o garoto fosse, ganhando como resposta um olhar gélido, que conhecia a mais de 20 anos. **[Astronium: Caramba! Harry tava secando esse garoto desde o útero. É A VISÃO ALÉM DO ALCANÇE!!] **

- Sr. Camilo se me permite a intromissão, converse com seu pai, ele escolheu um lugar neutro. Também não quero perder o emprego. - justificou o guarda-costa.

Perante tal previsão, o garoto subiu, colocou suas mais fina vestes, [**Astronium: Um pijama de cetim bordado com camélias da Alsácia-Lorena] **[**Princesa Flax: Baby Doll rosa]** mas não saiu enquanto o moreno não lhe deu um longo e gostoso beijo. Ben-Hur Rubens [**Princesa Flax: PROCESSEM A TAL RAPOUSA PELO NOME TOSCO!]** era da família para ele, um irmão mais velho, mas é claro que seu pai não sabia, faria um escândalo se soubesse. **[Astronium: se o meu irmão tivesse esse nome, eu ia fazer um escândalo.]** **[Sir Jatropha: Essa foi a primeira insinuação de incesto ou foi só impressão?]**

Ao voltar para casa, para os braços de seu amado, Camilo despencou no choro, [**Princesa Flax: Biba.... ninfomaníaca... Emo]** por muitas e muitas horas, o que fez Harry pensar que o jovem sofrera tanto quanto ele na infância. **[Astronium: Acho que você não levava tanto no rabo, Harry, mas enfim. Vou mandar o Orkut fazer pesquisa, ele adora XD]** Camilo não chegava a ser mimado, mas sabia muito bem o que queria, não importava quanto precisaria trabalhar para conseguir, ele o fazia. O garoto também era honesto, porém misterioso. Se seu pai era um crápula, ai dele se tocasse num fio de cabelo do rapaz, pois a idéia de que não se mete o dedo em briga de família, era mais uma desculpa para não ter mais problemas. **[Astronium: Issae, só se metem outras coisas XP]** [**Princesa Flax: *imagem mental do Harry rodando a baiana*...*se joga na fogueira*]****[Sir Jatropha: Mundo Cor de Rosa: que cena triste T_T; Mundo Real onde leões comem leões e são machos o suficiente para dar porrada em quem achar que isso é baitolagem: Camilo = gigolô mentiroso descarado; Pai de Camilo = história da carochinha para deixar o velhote tarado com peninha; Rubes = amante possessivo e maquiavélico de Camilo que teve a idéia de armar para cima do Harry velho tarado Potter que vai morrer daqui a pouquinho deixando todo o patrimônio para o pobre e "indefeso" Camilo.]**

Na segunda semana, Camilo era a alegria em pessoa continuamente. Sentava no colo do mais velho [**Princesa Flax: Upa, Upa cavalinho?? òO]** quando recebia uma carta do pai, até lhe contara as ameaças, não era sempre que o fazia assim, mas como seu pai era frio quanto a isso. Noutra, que seu pai nunca havia interferido tanto, às vezes só dava "um ultimato" e os caras corriam. Mas nunca tentara fazer o jovem entregar os pontos. **[Astronium: Camilo é rodado. Espero que o Harry tenha conseguido um desconto, coitado.] ****[Sir Jatropha: Notem o padrão: 1º chora feito um condenado, depois ri feliz prq o "papai" ainda não reconheceu o "verdadeiro amor" do filhinho. Assim que se fazem as manchetes policiais U_U. E dá-lhe falta de concordância.]**

Na terceira semana, o jovem arranjara um emprego de meio expediente para poder se dedicar ao moreno. [**Princesa Flax: Pela vasta experiência trabalhista dele... Harry Cornudo!]** **[Astronium: O.õ Ahem. Se tivesse ficado em casa, era mais fácil. Bicha burra.]**** [Sir Jatropha: Mundo Cor de Rosa: Que lindo, ele está querendo ajudar em casa!T_T; Mundo Real, com Gente Real e Cérebros funcionais: ELE NÃO TINHA DITO QUE APRENDERIA UMA P*** DE FUNÇÕES DOMÉSTICAS PARA SER "SÓ" DO HARRY? To falando que isso é golpe...]** Harry tinha que sair mais para resolver os problemas das empresas **[Astronium: Harry gritando EXPELIARMUS dentro das 'empresas' deve ser o sonho de todo patrão]**** [Sir Jatropha: Quais empresas, afinal, o que diabos Harry faz da vida??]**, mas restringia isso só ao tempo que o mais novo trabalhava. O moreno achou estranho até agora não receber nenhuma ameaça, ou pedido do pai de Camilo.

Na quarta semana, alguma coisa que pareceu um rompante de vento entrou na casa,**[Astronium: É O TAZ!!!] ****[Princesa Flax: MARY POPPINS!]**** [Sir Jatropha: Antes era um tornado que sabia bater agora é uma rajada de vento invasora, mais uma semana e teremos a brisa cozinheira]** procurando por Harry. Camilo estava no serviço, então o moreno cozinhava alegremente o almoço dos dois quando ouviu sua porta quase ir pelos ares. Quem teria a petulância de fazê-lo? E como, já que tinha alguns feitiços-

- POTTER! Venha cá, agora, MESMO!!! **[Astronium: Pensamentos do Potter: Hum. Acabaram de invadir minha casa. Superaram meus feitiços de proteção e quebraram minha porta. Voulá! =D]**

Após o susto de reconhecer aquela voz, **[Astronium: Luke, eu sou seu pai.] **o moreno tentou se recompor para saudar a nova visita.** [Sir Jatropha: Harry é a vítima perfeita para qualquer criminoso do universo! Quem iria se recompor para saudar uma visita que ARROMBA PORTAS PROTEGIDAS POR MAGIA? Homossexualismo diminui raciocínio e instinto de auto-preservação agora? Se fossem Dumbledore ou Gandalf a visita estaria encarando as próprias tripas antes de terminar de falar!]** Por sorte, Camilo não estava em casa. "_Seria ele o pai de Camilo?"_, **[Astronium: Não disse?]** pensou o moreno. [**Princesa Flax: Tan-tan-tan-taaaaannnn!!!]**

- Bom dia, Malfoy. O que te traz a minha humilde casa? - perguntou o moreno sorrindo cinicamente. **[Astronium: Vim lhe trazer esse humilde presente... AH, não quer entrar para tomar uma xícara de Camilo? Digo, café? Depois da senhora...]** **[Sir Jatropha: Pop Quiz : Harry tem a) mais sangue frio que uma cobra congelada, b) burrice crônica, c) tendências suicidas, d) arrogância terminal]**

- Meu filho! [**Princesa Flax: Você está comendo ele.]** Se você não desgrudar dele, você... você vai... [**Princesa Flax: Vai ter que casar!]**** [Astronium: Pegar varíola bovina.]****- **_ele ERA o pai do jovem_. [**Princesa Flax: não diga?!]**

- Vou o que? Malfoy, eu não tenho medo de você, e se tivesse um pouquinho de sensibilidade, uma coisa que você não tem, poderia saber que o Camilo não pára de chorar. **[Princesa Flax: Não falei? Emo!]**** [Astronium: Saiu de uma família importante pra levar no rabo quase o dia todo e ainda lidar com um trabalho de meio período. É de chorar, mesmo.] ****[Sir Jatropha: "Eu não tenho medo..., e se tivesse... sensibilidade, uma coisa que você não tem, poderia saber que...". Então... O Harry não sabe que o amante não pára de chorar? O_O Meninos, meninas e jovens indecisos sobre a direção a seguir: PRESTEM ATENÇÃO NO QUE ESCREVEM!]**

- Quem é você para dizer isso? Hein? Eu o criei, e você não vai tirá-lo de mim! Nunca! [**Princesa Flax: ARRE! Olha o Malfoy machão!]**

- Malfoy, você já o perdeu!

- PAI! O quê... Não acredito! - o jovem correu para os braços do moreno - Fique longe do Harry, longe daqui. Voltei para _sua _mansão, voltei para aquela... - ele não concluiu a frase, chorando abraçado no moreno. **[Princesa Flax: Novela peruana?]**** [Astronium: Agora diz que tá grávido.]**** [Sir Jatropha: Certo, Malfoy estava, aparentemente na sala, perto da porta, Harry também estava na sala, provavelmente de frente para a porta, então Camilo, QUE NÃO ESTAVA EM CASA, teria de passar pelo pai para chegar a Harry... Agora outro probleminha "fique longe... daqui. VolteI para...VolteI para... Tempo e modo verbais incorretos ou Camilo foi visitar a família e descobriu que o preocupado papai não estava?]**

- Eu só quero fazer o que é melhor para você, meu filho-

- Saia daqui Malfoy, ou venha outra hora, depois eu converso com você. - saiu sem dar oportunidade do loiro falar algo, levando Camilo para o quarto.**[Astronium: Fez isso nas barbas loiras do pai O__O Harry ficou valente depois de velho.] ****[Princesa Flax: Machona!]**** [Sir Jatropha: Mundo Cor de Rosa: Nossa, que lindo! Ele enfrentou o pai do namorado para defender seu amor T_T; Mundo Real e Cruel onde Pais Desgostosos com Os Filhos Passam um Mês nos Noticiários e, Se Forem Pegos, 20 Anos na Cadeia: Harry e Camilo dão as costas para Malfoy e... AVADA KEDAVRA! Double Fatality!! ò_Ó]**

Após acalmar o jovem, água com açúcar, feitiço tranqüilizante,**[Astronium: Paulada na moleira] ****[Princesa Flax: Prozac.]** em uma hora o garoto adormeceu nos seus braços. Agora ele tinha um problema e tanto... Camilo Malfoy, filho de Draco Malfoy. Enfrentar Draco com razão não é novidade, mas se ele for como Lucius em relação ao filho, teria mais pena ainda do jovem... o loiro não virara um idiota por acaso!

Naquela mesma tarde quando desceu para a sala, viu que Malfoy ainda estava lá. [**Princesa Flax: Gente a toa é um saco.]** Sentado como que um condenado à morte. Com um suspiro, chamou a atenção do loiro. Hora de encarar o _dragão_. **[Astronium: GRAUR!!! XDDDD] ****[Sir Jatropha: Mundo Cor de Rosa: Fica triste mesmo seu traste, você não vai atrapalhar o amor puro dos dois!ò.ó; Mundo Real Onde Pai Que Arrombam as Portas da Casa dos Amantes dos Filhos NÃO Ficam Chorando no Sofá do Tal Amante-que por sinal é colega de escola: Avada Kedavra! + sexo da consolação e comemoração pela morte do sogro pentelho]**

- Por que ainda esta aqui, Malfoy? **[Astronium: Nada demais Potter. SÓ QUE É O MEU FILHO QUE CÊ TÁ BIMBANDO, POHA!!!] **

- Potter, não arruíne a vida do _meu_ filho, ele só tem dezessete anos-

- Dezessete. – o moreno respirou fundo. – Ele me disse que tinha vinte. Não fico surpreso por sua atitude agora. [**Princesa Flax: Fic tosca é um saco.]**

- Você está dormindo com ele há um mês e nem sabe a idade! Vai me dizer que nem sabia que ele era um Malfoy? – ironizou o loiro. **[Astronium: Ele tava dando sopa e o Harry já tá meio passado.] ****[Princesa Flax: *respirando fundo para criar coragem e continuar a ler esta coisa*]**

Harry pareceu mais cansado e velho do que de fato era. Realmente ele não sabia, não se preocupara em insistir para que Camilo respondesse, achava que com o tempo contaria, achava também que era vergonha ou talvez medo de ser rejeitado por ser um garoto, ou um garoto-de-programa. **[Astronium: Ache minha sanidade, depois dessa.] ****[Princesa Flax: *viu a sanidade do Astronium correndo com a dela e caindo na privada*]**

- Não, não sabia. Vale ressaltar que o lugar onde conheci o _seu_ filho, não era dos mais apropriados para padrões Malfoy's. – devolveu no mesmo tom.** [Sir Jatropha: Tradução da frase do Harry = "Você ta pior que e-eeeu, você ta pior que e-eeeeu. Eu só não sabia a idadeeee, você quem teve o nome jogado na laaamaaaa". ]**

- Camilo, tem um fraco para problemas. Mas você sendo Harry Potter, o cara mais procurado no submundo, se dá o luxo de não investigar com quem sai? **[Sir Jatropha: O cabra sobreviveu ao Voldemort, a cinco filmes furrecas, vamos ver se agüenta o resto, e você quer que ele se preocupe com garotos de programa? Ele come garotos de programa no café da manhã!]**

- Garotos-de-programa não vendem esse tipo de informação, senão podem perder clientes poderosos, coisa que eles não querem, Malfoy. **[Astronium: Tipo... Sei lá. Até eu fiquei com pena do pobre ser chamado tantas vezes de garoto-de-programa. Deve ter uma cara de puto daquelas.] ****[Princesa Flax: pra isso existe o Google.]**** [Sir Jatropha: Uma palavra: Imperius!]**

- Ora, seu... - o loiro estava na beira de um ataque de nervos, mas tentava inutilmente parecer calmo - Ben-Hur [**Princesa Flax: SPARTACUS!]** virá pegá-lo. Espero que ele esteja com as malas prontas para voltar para casa amanhã pela manhã.

- Camilo trabalha de manhã, e também não vai querer ir com seu segurança.

- Potter, tenha bom senso, pelo amor de Merlin. **[Astronium: Ele tem bom senso, Malfoy burro. Quer que ele perca o emprego só porque o pai dele tá indignado que ele tá dando pro arquirival dele?] ****[Princesa Flax: piada infame, Astronium...¬¬]**

- Tenha bom senso você, Malfoy! Só de pensar no ele pai**[Astronium: Bem vindo ao mundo mágico dos pronomes.] ****[Princesa Flax: a reforma da Língua Portuguesa rulex!]**se desmancha de chorar pelos cantos! [**Princesa Flax: EMO!]** Deixe-o aqui comigo, por uns tempos, até que ele se acalme. Eu vou cuidar dele.

Malfoy o olhou ponderando. Não teria como tirar Camilo dali no momento, nem nos próximos dias. Não era burro para não saber que ele não voltaria para casa, nem que tivesse que fugir para isso.**[Sir Jatropha: Você já provou em todos os 7 livros que além de covarde não é flor que se cheire, leva o moleque à força! Ou não se garante contra o Harry Potterasta?]**

- Certo, estarei no hotel. Quero noticias dele, todos os dias, - Draco o olhou seriamente - E as quero de _você_... Nem pense, Camilo não as diria por boa vontade. [**Princesa Flax: Ele costuma dar outra coisa de boa vontade.]**** [Sir Jatropha: Qual hotel? A cidade só tem um hotel? Aliás, onde essa raça está?]**

E assim se encerrou o dia fatídico. **[Astronium: CHHAAAAATTTOOO!!!]** Nos dias que se passaram, seu plano não precisaria de muito.**[Sir Jatropha: Mas hein?]**

_  
__Até que ele não era ruim de cama_, pensou Draco depois de colocar seu plano em ação. **[Astronium: Foi você Orkut, né filho da putinha? O.õ]** Ben-Hur era um empregado fiel, não teria com que se preocupar. Uma semana e tudo aquilo estaria para trás, apenas na memória. Porém nem tudo é como esperamos.

_Ele não podia ser tão fraco assim, se deixar levar para cama com seu _sogro_. Não era novidade para ele que Malfoy's lhe despertavam um grande interesse, mas isso não diminua o fato dele ser um desgraçado. Contaria ou não para Camilo? E se ele o deixasse? Não, gostava de mais do garoto para isso. Não era só um desafio de escola contra Draco Malfoy, era uma vontade muito grande de um dia amar o garoto como ele o amava._ - pensou antes de adormecer. **[Astronium: Pov do carteiro] ****[Princesa Flax: *perdida*...Sou eu ou a autora desconhece o significado da palavra: Continuidade?]**** [Sir Jatropha: Quem precisa de continuidade quando se tem sexo e yaoi? Assim é melhor porque acaba mais rápido.¬¬]**

Aquela família, em especial, era um tanto quanto estressada, mas no momento em que Rubens lhe entregou a foto, **[Astronium: Da Tiazinha de Biquíni]** teve certeza que nunca mais olharia seu pai. Mas antes teria uma longa conversa com o maldito. O que ele não esperava era que... [**Princesa Flax: Espero preservar minha sanidade depois de ler isso.]**

Draco estava na sua suíte, no hotel, com Potter ainda meio drogado na cama, quando teve a sensação de algo errado. Abriu a porta para dar de cara com Camilo. **[Astronium: ... Tipo, sei lá. Matar o genro indesejado não é mais ortodoxo nessas ocasiões?]**

- Seu desgraçado! Como pode? Como pode, Pai? - dizia o jovem histérico. [**Princesa Flax: Tá legal! De que novela Colombiana isso foi copiado?]**

- É para seu bem! - disse frio. **[Astronium: Draco ensinou uns truques novos por Harry XDDDDD] **

- Bem? Eu estava bem até você aparecer! Harry sempre foi maravilhoso... [**Princesa Flax: UI!]**

- Ele achava que você era um garoto-de-progr-

- Talvez porque eu era um quando ele me conheceu! - a expressão fria de Draco deu lugar ao olhar horrorizado - Não me faça essa cara! Tudo que eu queria era viver longe de você e suas regras, não precisar do seu dinheiro...**[Astronium: INDEPENDÊNCIA OU MORTE!!!] ****[Princesa Flax: É...é preferível dar o rabo a ser milionário..."todos" querem isso.]**

- O que esta acontecendo aq-

Harry ouviu uma gritaria na sala de estar da suíte, _era... era a voz de Camilo_. Foi defender o menino, _mas estava zonzo, teria bebido? Não era de manhã quando saira..._ Agora ele estava nu..._ Suas calças... _Pegou e as vestiu para sair na sala,_ opa, a porta era um bom escoro._**[Astronium: Bebeu, usou drogas, fodeu e pegou Alzheimer. DST nova, use camisinha quando for dar pro sogrão.]**

- Você, como pode... [**Princesa Flax: Quer MESMO que ele diga???]**

- Cam... Camilo, cal... ma, es... tá tu... do bem- tentava o moreno. **[Astronium: Tá tudo ótimo, fora a gagueira e o fanhismo XP] **

Como puderam fazer isso com ele, seu pai e seu amado. Estava sozinho, nem seu Harry... seu herói... [**Princesa Flax: Biba... ninfomaníaca... Emo e agora cego? Se mata logo!]**** [Astronium: Tá ali na frente! O.õ Orkut, vai lá e sinaliza.]**

Conhecia os costumes, não era difícil, apenas uma mesinha... Ali! Abriu e pegou uma das armas trouxas que seu pai tinha. **[Astronium: Nem mesmo um Avada Kevadra substituí um bom três-oitão.] ****[Princesa Flax: *nem vai comentar o absurdo desta cena*]****[Sir Jatropha: O infeliz é filho de bruxos e vai atrás de armas trouxas? Aliás, MALFOY USANDO ARMAS TROUXAS?]**

- Camilo, não, por favor, não... - dizia o pai do jovem. [**Princesa Flax: Você tem varinha pra que? NÃO OUSE RESPONDER ASTRONIUM!]**** [Sir Jatropha: Você é um bruxo infeliz! Pare de falar e use magia!]**

- O quê... Camilo abaixa essa arma! Vamos sentar e conversar! - o moreno parecia mais desperto. [**Princesa Flax: Até eu acordava com um 38 na cara.]**** [Sir Jatropha: Idem! Ò.ó]**

- Eu vou matar vocês por terem me traído assim... [**Princesa Flax: me mata primeiro...pleaseeeeee!!!T_T]**

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Estava fugindo do controle a situação. [**Princesa Flax: Esta fic já fugiu da situação, razão na primeira linha!]** **[Astronium: A situação tá se esforçando pra pular pela janela.]**Ele tinha... não, não seria... Camilo destravou a arma. **[Astronium: Aprendam crianças: Só usem armas se sua linha de pensamento for coerente e não intercalada com perigosas reticências. Em algumas culturas, os pontinhos podem significar tiros.]**

- Camilo Alexander Frederico Abraxas Louis Potter, larga essa arma! - gritou Draco. [**Princesa Flax: Com um nome destes... não é a toa que chorava o tempo todo!! Se mata!!!]**

Silêncio. **[Astronium: FREDERICO! Mamãe!? HAUHUAHUAHUAHUA] ****[Princesa Flax: Quero a minha mãe. ¬¬]**

O som da arma batendo no chão.

Silêncio. [**Princesa Flax: *peida*]**

- NÃOOOOOO!

- Potter! Não! Não faz isso... - Harry tinha pegado a arma, e apontava para a própria cabeça. **[Astronium: Poha, o Malfoy perdeu uma meia página convencendo o carinha a não matar todo mundo pra ver o outro se suicidar? Sacanagem.] ****[Princesa Flax: Se mata!]**** [Sir Jatropha: Senhoras e senhores, aqui temos um caso maravilhoso de coerência e verossimilhança. Harry Potter, após transar com Draco Malfoy, até o momento pai de seu amante, Camilo, se lança, gritando em desespero, sobre a arma, DESTRAVADA, que foi praticamente JOGADA no chão, para, em seguida, apontá-la para a própria cabeça. Porque, perguntarão vocês? Não faço a mínima idéia responderei eu.]**

- Luise... Luise... não, nunca me procurou... - balbuciava o moreno. **[Astronium: Isso se chama entrelinha. Entrelinha incompleta.] ****[Princesa Flax: Se mata, Porra!]**** [Sir Jatropha: Luise é quem mesmo?]**

- Ela não poderia. Ela escondeu de todos... **[Astronium: As bibas perdem tanto**** tempo se pegando e destilando frutose que esquecem do plot e fica essa boga aqui.] ****[Princesa Flax: *pega a arma de Potter e atira nele*]**

- Então, esse é meu maldito nome, que você nunca me disse... - desabafou Camilo chorando. **[Astronium: E ponha nome feio. Eu ia no cartório e trocava, nem que fosse por Nestor das Couves.] ****[Princesa Flax: 17 ANOS E NUNCA LEU A PRÓPRIA CERTIDÃO DE NASCIMENTO?? VAI SER RETARDADO NA PQP!]**** [Sir Jatropha: O cara não sabia do próprio nome, mas ao ouvi-lo soltou a arma, justo agora que tinha mais motivos ainda p/entupir os velhos de furos o go go boy vai chorar?]**

[**Princesa Flax: *Sai com um machado atrás da autora*]**


End file.
